City Vs Country
by J5TRXIII
Summary: Kankri wonder why he had accepted to move to the country. He had been born and raised in the city with his brother Karkat, and with the job being so far away had to move to the most back water town he had ever saw. The pairings are Crokri and erikar, don't like don't read.
1. Moving Day

This is the story in which Karkat and Kankri meet an insufferable prick and his cheesy brother.

It all started when Karkat's older brother Kankri said that both of them was moving, despite Karkat's well placed concern comments, and some very inventive ones that the younger had made up right on the spot, did nothing to convince Kankri enough, not even Karkats loud rants about the precipitated situation, that couldn't even persuaded the slightest change in the other stubborn cancers mind.

Begrudgingly the younger Vantas made his way up to his room. Pausing as he tighten his fist feeling the familiar the fluttering of angry as the knight thought about having to remove all his romcom posters, then as quickly as the first emotion hit him, so did the black tar of sadness as it clung to younger cancer soul eating away at it slowly.

Candy red eyes looked around his room at all the memories, he had made since he and his brother had moved closer into the big city of Alterian. Sure the younger Vantas had not really made any friends since moving, but wasn't the point it was the principal of the matter.

Tears sprung to his eyes as he dwelled more on the sadness then the angry. Later if anyone asked he would never admit he had cried in the slightest before leaving. Refusing to even give th time of day, with a determined sniffed, the tempteral troll began to shove clothing in some bags and boxes that Kankri had gave him, seeming before the nookstain told the knight about Kankri's plans to move.

Karkat would willingly admit he hated Kankri alot, most of the time the shouty troll would say for different reason, but at the moment he would say he was going be able to hate his older brother for a long while now.

He said that moving would be good on Karkat. It would give Karkat the opportunity to meet new people, and making new friends, friends Karkat confessed he didn't have here, because of the Vantas blood color, Kankri made his point new town meant new people, but fuck him, he was to much of a pretentious ass to even know what it was like to be looked at wrong, like he was a freak.

Sniffing a little more he throw a handful of clothing into a trash bag growling as he got frustrated. He wanted to screech at, even strife with Kanrki about this whole deal, however he said it wasn't his choose, so they were both fucked.

Being a little more forceful with his clothing he went about packing it up dispite not wanting to do the actions.

Be Kankri Vantas, someone who is very stressed out and wanted to punch a wall, but knows that such violence isn't appropriate no matter what.

The older Vantas was very upset over the matter of moving, however there is nothing that can be done about it. He had applied for a manager postion, and was hired in at a small little cafe called the Sea Salt Cafe, an odd name, and a very triggering one since it was ran, and own by a violet sea troll. Cronus Ampora was his name, and his accent was outrageous, if not fake, however Kankri didnt want to judge him, because the Ampora had yet to judge the candy blooded troll, for now.

Sighing the cancer looked around at the living room, and feel tired already. There is alot to pack in the hive, with not alot of time to do it in. He had a feeling that Karkat wouldn't want to do more, then his own room. Deciding it was now or never, he began the long push to get everything done before the nights end. The heir still had a week to go before he had to move, but being the overly cautious troll he was caused him to stress over the fact he might being late to anything.

One long car ride later, and alot of cursing and correcting. The brothers finally roll into the smallest town they had seen those far. The pair was very much use to the busy cities, and tall forboding buildings. Not open fields of corn, with small house scattered here and there.

The place they had moved to was called Sbrub, it was a small little human troll mix town. Kankri had learned that high class meant owning a house that didn't come with a farm attachment, and low class was living a small and very dangerous place called a trailer park.

The house Kankri had purchased was a very modest tiny thing, which seemed to be a reoccurring theme for the rest of the town. The smallness of the town took a while to really settle in with both cancers. It hit them both Vantas in the face when they saw a recently plowed corn field at the end of the four house nieghborhood.

Still the older Cancer was over thrilled to be here, because in his mind small meant safer. The neighborhood had well maintained looking house, and the people kankri had meet before was a mix of human and troll couples, not very judging people. At least that is what the older cancer hoped for Karkat sakes.

Karkat hated everything around him, for the stupid friendly houses, to the corn that he couldn't get out of his eyes. He knew when he finally managed to get to bed, in this new hell hole, that the knight was going to have nightmares about corn attempting to murder him.

The hive was human and white and go fucking figure it has a white picket fence, to Karkat it was the worst little cliche that Kankri could had found. Serious Karkat wonder if his older brother could had pick an even more boring house. Bluhing at its disgustingness, the younger reach in to the car to grab some of his stuff. To Karkat the sun was already causing him problems, if Kankri wanted to burn then the jackass could do so on his own free time, but not Karkat as the smaller troll give the sun his middle finger, letting it know it wasn't welcomed, before it get the better of his fair gray skin.

Kankri felt a surge of relief flood through his person at being able to be at the Vantas new hive. After many hours of driving the brunette had been at his wits end, having giving up on correcting Karkat bad language.

It wasn't untill Kankri had stopped the car, did he feel relief flood through his body. To the older cancer it was perfect, though he worried that Karkat would always resent him for dragging him away from the big city. He seemed to have issuse with just looking at the hive, Kankri was about to tell him off, but didn't get the chance too, when a elder female human came out of her hive, and began to coo at both Vantas.

She seemed harmless as any old woman Kankri had meet before. She was very round, and walking over she had a little bit of a wibble in her step, as she made her way over to both trolls. Karkat had forced the keys out of Kankri hands screeching a fuck this over his shoulders, as bounded up the small stairs leading up to the hive. Leaving the older cancer behide with the approaching old billy.

"Allo there neighbor, names Muriel McCoy, its a pleasure to meet you." Kankri wondering if she was going to hug him when she reached him, but all she did was tucked her tiny little plumb hands behide her back, and waited for him to say something. Kankri noticed her thick accent, but. For the life of him couldn't place it.

"My name is Kankri Vantas Mrs. McCoy, the younger troll that had went into the hive was Karkat Vantas my younger brother. How are you this evening ma'm?" Being Kankri he didnt wanted to rude, or triggering to such an little old lady. After all being polite in his opinion was a most important, and both Cancer needed to make a good first impression on the locals. If they wanted to have a pleasant stay in the new town.

"What nice manners you have, so sweet and darling. " the human woman said to the mutant blood. Kankri forced a poliet smiled at this, he was glad the older human had ackedgeled he had manners, but he didn't like the little pet names.

"Thank you ma'ma" as the heir bowed his head at her.

"Your here workin for the Ampora boy right?" As she began to awkwardly fix your sweater top. It most be a country thing, he read before coming, that many times people of the country were overly familiar, and very homely.

Blinking Kankri was a little taken back by how, this older human woman, he had never meet till now knew that information. When she finally stepped away from him, she had a twinkle in her bright green eyes.

"Small town dearie, we all knew before you got here, Cronus had been talking about getting help for a while now. Cant believe he found someone so cute to fill the positions, maybe then that man would settle down, and start a family."

Kankri wasn't sure why Muriel was saying this, as far as he knew Cronus Ampora his boss, wasn't in a red quadrant, or anyone for that matter. Why would someone that is not looking for a quadrant want one from him?

"Don't think about it dear, seems you brother had needed of you, his been a staring down at us since he took off towards the house. " she giggled as she looked up at Karkat and waved.

Cursing the younger Cancer moved away from the window, his blood pusher rushing through his chest, as he panicked a little. He was convinced that the older woman was a witch of some kind, and decided to put his stuff away in a very rushed motions.

"Thank you Mrs. McCoy, I will go and attend to his needs."

"Wait a moment Kankri, Just gotta tell you before you head out, whatever you do, please give Cronus a chance, the boy means will, he was from the city like you, and has adopted to more humans ways then most trolls around these here parts. The boy is a peach, dont let that boyish charm fool you, he is a really lad under it all. "

Kankri didn't understand what half Muriel had said however her voice was filled with geninue concern, so he would take it as such. Seem Muriel had adopted the highblood into her family as his lusus, given her tone of voice. From what he gathered from Muriel's speech was she didn't want him to judge, and Kankri had no intention to, since the Ampora was his boss, however he was interesting that a highblood at that, had conformed into a human system. This he would have to see for himself.

Before he could reply, Muriel gave him a tight hug with her plumb little arms, he felt a little awkward, and fright he was going to die, because of her rumble sphere was cutting off oxygen to his lungs.

"Your a darling, I bee seen you round little one." as the tiny round woman left a very triggered and confused Kankri in the front lawn of his new hive.

Turning he looked up at the window, wondering if it was indeed a good Idea to have moved so far away from the city, these country folks didn't seem to understand bounders, and they had a odd way of touching to form connections that was very triggering to the older Cancer. s

Sighing the blood player went to his car, and began to unload things.

"Hey there nieghbor Granny Muriel said you would need help, names Drace this is Alden. " a human boy with sandy blonde hair came up to kankri, along with blue blood. Both seemed to be dirty and looked as if they had fought for their lives against something.

"Just give up the heavy stuff and we carry in for you." The human seemed the more friendly of the two as the blue blood just stood there awkwardly.

Kankri wasn't sure how the word spread so fast, he was a little dizy from it all. "Um the small little trailer in the back has the heavest things." in a daze, Kankri opened the back as the human patted him on the back.

"Gosh you don't gotta be so stiff friend, Granny Muriel told us you needed help, we aren't gonna steal from ya." As the blonde hoped in pushing out a bed frame to the blue blood.

With out much instruction, Kankri stood by as the human and the blue blood did everything, to stunned to even attempt to tell them about not moving the boxes in the car, as the two chatted away, well Drake chatted away, and Alden nodded his head or grunted in reply.

Soon the living room was filled with boxes and everything was out of the car and trailer.

"Need help pushing this up stairs?" Drake asked as he gestured to them, Karkat wanting to see what the hell was going on peeked over the railing to see what was going on. He was confused as hell, why a human and a blue blood was in his hive, but from Kankri equally confused face,he decided to intervene.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" he yelled as he made his way down the stairs and stopped when he had to look up at both of the people he was shouting out.

"hey there kiddo, you most be Karkat, Granny said there was two here."

Kiddo, did this human just call him KIDDO! Karkat clicked his teeth together as he was about to shit rage all over this country jackass for insulting him.

"Thank you that would be all." Kankri said as he stood infront of Karkat usher the other two out.

"well if you say so Vantas see ya round." Drake said with a smile taking the blue bloods hand and walking out of there hive shutting the door.

Karkat lost it as they left screaming everything he could think of as he marched up to his new room, letting the whole house know about how he wasn't a kiddo, and that he would kill the human in his sleep.

Kankri felt a panarche coming on as he went to look for the tea marker in the boxes. This was going to be a interesting and very advantageous stay.


	2. Learn About Your New Boss, Country style

Sorry for all the grammer or spelling errors I really wanted to just get this posted because I had been working on it for two days straight enjoy Chief. XD

It was slowly turning evening, though Kankri couldn't tell because it was still light outside. After a hour of putting the kitchen away, hanging up curtains, and placing the kitchenware in its future home, did the cancer realize that both he and Karkat had yet to eat.

Berating himself for such a gross oversight, the older Vantas began to looking in the cooler for some food. When he opened the cooler, he sighed at the sighted. The ice had melted faster then he though causing most of the food to be soaked, and unusable.

Face palming at his mistake for not putting the food away when they first enter the house, he began to the baggies out, and throw it all away. He frowned at being so wasteful, and vowed to near do such a thing again, if it could be helped.

When he opened the back door, that lead out into the yard, he was very awestruck. A few feet away from his property line was corn field, he glanced around noticing that he had a large oak tree, that had a old looking tree house and a swing set attached to branch. A small garage, he assumed to out his lawn mower, and other lawn or gardening related thing there. Who every had owned this house took care in there yard, there was even a small place close to the house, that had a small fence around it marking it off as a tiny garden.

Kankri was delight at the sight of his backyard, he never had one before living in the city, and now that he did, it fulled him with joy at the thought of gardening outside. Dumping the water cooler out was a task for Kankri though he never really prided himself in strength to begin with.

Leaving the cooler upside down outside hoping it would be alright, as he walked into his new hive, already feeling very much at home, even if it was still a little empty.

A knocked at the door caused the cancer to jump, as he headed toward the hallway wondering if he hearing correctly. When another series of knocks happened jolted Kankri into motion as he dashed towards the front door.

Opening it up he wasn't prepared for what he saw. For this thing Kankir noticed about this person was the sea troll before him was very filthy. Grease, dirty and violet sweat stain was very obvious on his once white wife beater, and his light blue jeans didn't go unnoticed, they were ripped at the knees, and holes littered around his upper thighs. Kankri forced his red eyes up, when he noticed how tight the jeans was on the stranger before him, after all it wasn't polite to stare.

He felt out of place standing in his door way, when he noticed how very tall the highblood was, and how incredibly well built, so not a disgustingly overly builds like a blue blood would be, a nice and rather attractive bit of muscle built on the sea troll before him. The other trolls gray skin was slightly darker then most sea trolls he had meet, then again he was bigger then them as well. Kankri was sure given that he was a highblood, the violet troll could easily pick him up, but with the combined force of his refined muscles, he would be feather light to the other troll.

The sea troll hair, however throw Kankri off. His outfit screamed farmer, but the slick back jet black hair said he was attempting to be a greaser, and well it Kankri it looked good on him, though some strains had fallen and was slightly curling around his ear fins.

Kankri jumped when the other spoke to him, in a rather deep tone. "Holy smokes, your a babe." This was the first words out of the violet bloods mouth as he smirked at Kankri, an leaning a little on the outside door frame into Kankri face, making the cancer feel very triggered, and thankfully snapping him out of his stupor.

Clicking his tongue at the hightblood, this was a habit he had developed from working with triggering coworkers over the span of his working career. It slight calm his nervous, after all he didnt want to fly off the handle at how triggered he was. Especially not at someone that didn't know yet, forcing a fake smile, as he closed his eyes not wanting to show how upset he was the the highblood

"My name is Kankri Vantas, please in the future refrain from calling me such demasculinizating words."

When Kankri opened his eyes, he jolted back a little when he saw how close the highblood had gotten to him. His blood pusher jumped a little as he stared up into bright violet eyes.

"Alright chief sorry aboat that didn't mean to upset ya like dat" Kankri felt his stomach flip a little at the highbloods accent. He had heard the accent before, but where.

"Names Cronus Ampora, I just came ovwer to sea if ya need any help wvith anyfing?" Kankri felt panic take him a little, when the sea troll said that he was his boss. The cancer was unsure of what to think, he never had a boss over at his hive before let alone, one that actually cared enough about the mutant to ask about such trivial things as helping him move.

Kankri leaned back a little more, as Cronus had gotten closer to hid person looking him right in his candy red eyes. The Cancer was a little worried as he cast his eyed down to the floor. He terrified now that the highblood knew he was a mutant he would fire him, many had one the spot, after saying something very negative things towards his person. Isn't of words, he felt a cold touch as the Ampora tilted his head back up by his chin, as violet meet candy red, Kankri felt his blood pusher beat faster in his chest.

The moment was ruined when Karkat had came down stairs. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" He screeched at the Ampora, who jerked his head up, looking over Kankri's shoulders at the younger Cancer and did something Kankri didn't think the highblood would do, he smiled warmly at Karkat.

"Hey there Champ, names Cronus, I just came by to sea if you all needed a hand." Karkat narrowed he glowered at Cronus."I am going to touch you Mr. Ampora"he said quickly not wanting to fired from his job, Kankri lifted his hand up and placed it lightly on Cronus's chest and pushed against it light.

This had gotten Cronus attention as he looked down at the cancer, gentle smiling at him. Kankri blushed as he just looked up at those violet eyes. "Cronus please chief." Kankri blinked at the nickname, was Cronus really into the nineteen-fifties that he called them both outdated nicknames.

"If he is here to help fuckin let him, Kankri!" Karkat shouted not liking to be ignored. Kankri turned to glared at Karkat, going to give him a lecture when he paused when he felt and heard, Cronus chuckled at Karkat. The aquarius lightly touched Kankri's wamer hand, causing the shorter troll to jump at his cold soft touch. Blushing bright red at not removing his hand from the Ampora chest sooner.

"Whatcha need help wvith champ?" Though Karkat did bare his teeth to Cronus he didn't say anything about it. "Well for starter we need to get these fucking heavy ass mattresses up these stairs." Cronus smiled as he walked over and lifted the bed up with out a problem. "Alright head up, an showv, me wvhere this one goes." Karkat closed his mouth as he stared before turning and racing up the stairs.

Kankri has shut the door, as he stared completely astounded out the Ampora and how not interested he was in how the sea troll, how his attractive smile.

"Fuck yeah, not like the walking thesaurus would be able to life something that isn't a book." Kankri had let the two be after all he needed to calm himself down. He never had this happen before, he felt his hands and how sweaty there was, your heart rate had quickened and so has your breathing.

Kankri felt stupid at the thought he had been like this around his new boss. Taking in a deep breath, the elder cancer went into the living room, and began to unpack more, anything to take his mind off of how embarrassing he was around his new boss.

The mutant blood didn't noticed that Cronus had began to unpack things for him, or how he snuck in like a thief, and asking softly where thing went before Kankri stopped and turned towards him, not noticing how domastic it seemed before.

"Cronus you do not have to help me, it is close to dinner time, shouldn't you be going home to your little brother?" He asked not looking at the sea troll, just in case he embarrassed himself farther.

Hearing a loud and annoying scarping sound Kankri turned to see that Cronus had moved the heavy couch into the living room, even picked it up to put it on the rag that Kankri had put on the floor.

He went into the hallway and pushed the bookshelves into the living room, Kankri felt his mouth drop as he simple watched. "Wvhere do you wvant this Chief?" Kankri just pointed at a spot next to the window, still unsure of why the highblood was helping him.

"Nyeh Eridanus is at wvork at the moment, he doesn't get off for another twenty minutes, though your right I should be off, though wvould you like to join us for dinner at Mom and Pops later? " the aquarius seemed so hopeful as he stared at Kankri, his ear fins faned out as they twitched a little in the highblood excitement. Something gripped at Kankri chest as he bite his lower lip, not wanting to embaress himself, in case he choked on his words, thankfully Karkat had came down and rescued the older Cancer.

"Fuck yeah, since we don't have any food in the hive at the moment." Cronus had turned to look at Karkat then back to Kankri. "Alright I be back to pick you both up at six-fifteen. I should be goin, gotta clean up before dinner." Kankri felt a soft smile grace his face when he heard the Highblood laugh.

"Wvhale sea ya later, take care of Chief, Champ don't wvant him to pull anyfing by liftin to many books." Kankri blinked at what he heard, what did the Ampora say?"

"Yeah yeah, get the fuck out and take a fucking shower you fuckwad." And as soon as the front door closed Kankri let Karkat have it, having built up triggers since Cronus had arrived there.

Kankri went outside and immediately regretted it. Muriel that plumb little scottish woman from before was outside, and she quickly noticed Kankri. With a sigh the cancer wonder what the older woman wanted, and was quickly thrown into his boss town history.

Muriel had asked Kankri over to her yard, with a glass of tea in hand, and the smell of fresh soil in the air.

Cronus Ampora was a well knew figure in the small town called Sbrub. He was the local mechanic, a cafe owner, and the sea troll had first came to this little town with a grub Eridan tucked under his arms, and a wild look about him. Many folks didn't know what to make of the pair, when they first saw them in time square.

The towns folks would often talk about how the two sea trolls came to their town. How the elder ampora had walked, hitchhiked, took the small odd low paying job here, and there just to get food for them. Many added in that despite the hardships that was present to Cronus, the older sea troll would find someplace for them to sleep, and made sure that Eridan had enough food.

Cronus often said there was many reasons he left, the most important was he wanted to give his baby brother a better start in life then what he was given. He had left his home with nothing, but hope in his heart, and that he would be able to find somewhere quiet, and far away from his overbearing controlling father. When he happened upon a farm, to stay the night did he get his nickname, and a place to come home.

Urchin Mr. James Gene Jones called the elder as he hosted the Ampora out of the hay in the morning when he went to go feed the horses. He had shook the small sea troll awake, causing a little panic, frightening the grub Eridan into a fit. This was their first impression of their new father figure, and how the Ampora brother came to live for the old human Jones for a while.

Jones was a harsh man, almost cruel to the older highblood, as he gave him all the hardest jobs on the farm, and pushing him, telling Cronus every day this was for his own good. Jones made him work impossible hours for little pay, pushing the tiny troll, till he drop from exhaustion.

He was a war vet that had been a drill sergeant during his time with the human Marine corp. He knew how to push people, and knew how to get the best from those he trained.

Jones had been tough on the eldest Ampora, often making seemly impossible demands of Cronus. When asked did he ever resent Jones for anything, the elder Ampora would always say, at the time he hated the old man, but he was a kid, so didn't know better. Now as an adult, he knew now that all that the old man had done to him.

Every single hard task, or hateful spat, had been done to break him of being a little snot. He owned a lot to the old man for beating his sorry ass into shape. Turning him into the good man that he was now, someone he could be proud to be. Since the Ampora brothers grow up as humans, most of the towns folks just treated them as misshaped one, often been concern when the summer days came around, babying the brothers, and also thrusting a cold glass of water at the pair where ever they

When Jones had pasted from old age, he had left everything to Cronus. Yeah the old man had family, but that didn't mean he like them enough to give them anything. He knew that most if not all of his relatives wanted was his money, if not that they would sell the farm for it.

Back in his youth when his family first settled in the small town of Sbrub, Jones had bough the deed to some lands, and built the farm house. This head been the place that all his child had been born in. The same one he built for the foundation up for them, and all they wanted to do was knock it down to make some money from it, they cared nothing about the soil, or his way of living.

When news reached Jonathan Edward Jones the eldest son of the late James Gene Jones to show up at the funeral no one was surprised, however when he began to caused a up roar at the scandal that he, and some of his siblings had been cut out of the will, and that an alien had been giving the farm instead of him. Of course many attempted to calm him down, but the blonde had none of it, and left

Later after the burial, Jonathan had showed up at the old Mom and Pops place. Still out raged by the will, he said he was looking for Cronus, to have a friendly chat with him out the farm. Gloria and William Goldwood the owners of the Mom and Pops place told Jonathan, that Cronus was out back working on Will old pickup truck, and that he should behave himself or else he would be kicked out

All had been peaceful for a while, that was till Jonathan had run into the dinner declaring that Cronus had attack him, the sea troll in question had came in from the back of the door, with violet blood dripping down for the back of his head staining his already stained white wife beater.

It all had been settle with out much violence, though Cronus did attempt to hit Jonathan in the face with the violet blood stained wrench the human has used on him. Gloira had let the whole town know that Jonathan was no longer welcomed in the dinner, and he hated Cronus.

Though this didn't stop the determined human, as he even went as far as to moved back to Sbrub, in hopes of harassing the sea troll into giving him the farm. Though many of the civilians was be hide Cronus, some thought it wasn't right for Jones to just cut out his eldest son, but they couldn't argue the case since, the Amporas had been rightfully adopted by when he found them.

A lot of legal matters, and a court case later, Cronus was allowed the farm since Jonathan held no real claims over it, having been cut out all together. The sea troll, began to fix up the place, and used it as had wished for it be used for a farm.

It wasn't long before a vicious rumor began to spread like wild fire in the sleepy little town of Sbrub. As the rumor went, Cronus had been selling his crops back to the big city stating that they needed more then, the buck-teeth back water simpletons. This greatly upset the town, and confused them at the same time. That was till Gloria stood up against such lies, as she has received a bunch of fresh crops from Cronus that morning, and had asked him to fix the sink.

She said there was only one person in the entire town that hated Cronus, and that would spread such a awful lies. Though the Jonathan denied having ever said such things, the town began to treat

Cronus often said he didn't cared about the bad treatment, Jonathan was getting, he was a little to busy with his own problems. After fixing the farm, the sea troll had set up a car shop in the garage

Having learned how to fix alot of the machines on the farm, and picked up the all his car knowledge from Joe McCoy, a now retired mechanic. Cronus could fix almost anything brought his way, trackers, any kind of car, two or four wheeled. He got himself a good name among the town, since he didn't charge for fixing it, just the parts, and if something was really expensive the elder Ampora just order

When the local dinner called Mom and Pops was in danger of going out of business, due to the plumbing being out of date, and backing up. Cronus had bought it from the couple in hope that it would help them out, after all he said he owned Gloria and William for helping him out when he was younger, he could now return the favor.

Up went a tall white fence around the dinner, as the elder, and younger Ampora started to work on the dinner, a few of the local farmers chipped in, after all what was Sbrub with out Mom and Pops.

On opening day the fences had been knocked down, leaving be hide a shocked crowd awestruck at the new look of the dinner. Scarlet Thompas a native of Sbrub, had turned ninety-seven that day, and had wept at the sighted of the new dinners. Many of the older generation was hit by a wave of nostalgia, when they walked into the remolded place of there childhood.

The boys as the town had nicked named them. They had complete taken apart the dinner, from the bottom top, they had stripped everything away and replaced the old. Tile by tile they had fixed, with new plumping, and cooking machinery, the dinner looked and ran the day it was first built in the

When asked why he remolded the place then gave it back to the Goldwoods, Cronus only replied in a honestly tone, 'because it made Mom and Pop happy, and it had been a long time since he had

The cafe was something dropped into Cronus lap, having no experience in the world of coffee and muffins. He decided he needed help with it, having to much on his plate then to be at a cafe all day, watching over the younger less appreciated generation, while it was sowing time.

This is when Cronus had showed up, getting out of an old blue pickup truck as he waved over at Muriel and Kankri. "Evwenin Granny, mind if I steal him awvay?" He asked when he came up the pair. Kankri was a little unnerved that Cronus seemed to be so familiar with the older lady, but decided it most be a county thing, when the older woman just coo at Cronus.

"Behave yourself young man, Kankri here is a sweet lad, and you better not spoil him to much." Kankri was unsure what that meant, but the violet blood seemed to have gotten it.

"I wvont try ma'ma, ready chief?" He asked softly as he reached down to help Kankri stand. Raising a brow the Cancer took his colder hand, and turned to say his goodbyes to Muriel for having him over, even if it confused him on why she cared so much.

He went to get Karkat, reminding the younger that he was to behave, or so help him he would get one hell of a lecture later if he didn't. Pushing passed the older cancer, Karkat didn't care as he walked outside.

Sighing the mutant grabbed his keys, and locked up. When he stepped outside he raised a brow at seeing Karkat in the back of the blue pickup with another sea troll. They seemed to be chatting vividly with each other as Cronus waved Kankri over to the truck.

Steeling himself, the cancer walked forward, repeating to himself over and over again, it was just a cultural difference and he wasn't going to be harmed by the highblood and his confusing county ways.


End file.
